Silverpine Forest
Worgen Gnoll |level=10 - 20 |loc=Western Lordaeron |major=Ambermill (2,000), Pyrewood Village (560) |affiliation=Forsaken }} Silverpine Forest, or simply Silverpine, is a vast, ancient wood that runs along Lordaeron's rugged western coast. The land ranges from fairly flat to hilly, and is nestled among even taller mountains. The forest is eerily silent save for the occasional unnatural howling echoing among the trees. Mossy overhangs shiver in the cold breeze, and the trees are all sickly or dying. Dilapidated farmsteads and abandoned mines dot the land, home now to the darker denizens of the woods. This woodland is haunted and wild, characterised by its tall, silver-barked pines towering over grassy knolls. The Alliance once protected Silverpine Forest, when it was verdant and lively. Now, the place is shrouded in ghostly mists. Forsaken control the northern forest''Lands of Conflict, pg. 102 and constantly clash with the wretched Rot Hide tribe of gnolls. What remains of the human population retains control of the southern forest, but they are desperate and their forces thinly stretched. Dalaran sends frequent expeditions into Silverpine to defend these people and study the undead plague and worgen curse — a mysterious affliction that causes its victims to transform into bloodthirsty, lycanthropic worgen when the moon rises. ''World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 21 Gilneas and the Hillsbrad Foothills border the forest to the south, while Tirisfal Glades lays to the north. Lordamere Lake serves as Silverpine's eastern border.Lands of Conflict, pg. 102-103 Though the territory belongs to the Forsaken, their claim is disputed by the wizards of Dalaran and agents of the Scourge who have taken possession of some of the ruined fields and steadings. Rothide gnolls operate from the mysterious Fenris Isle, and fiercely attack anyone who dares approach their dealings. In the southwest lays Pyrewood Village, whose people have fallen under archmage Arugal's curse, transforming into bloodthirsty werewolves at night-time. Arugal makes his home in the nearby darkened towers of Shadowfang Keep. Silverpine Forest frequently sees battle, as Alliance forces from Southshore journey to the forsaken woods to attack the Sepulcher or enter Shadowfang. It is the edge of the Forsaken homeland, and the southernmost point where effects of the undead plague can be seen in the plant life. History The Alliance once kept Silverpine Forest pristine and beautiful, at a time when the forest resembled the Hinterlands far to the east. During the Third War, the forest was affected by the plague of undeath. The forces of the Lich King invaded the woods, setting fire to the crops and massacring its people. With Lordaeron destroyed, the wizards of Dalaran busy rebuilding their home and the citizens of Gilneas having locked themselves away behind the Greymane Wall, no one was left to take care of the forest. The plague began to affect the trees, making them pale and lifeless with disease. Since its fall, the forest has become occupied by the Forsaken, minions of Thule Ravenclaw, and the forces of Arugal. Its fate lies in uncertain hands as the opposing factions vie for control of the strategically important woods. In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Silverpine Forest will undergo some minor changes. Pyrewood Village is now a worgen town, next to the recently broken Greymane Wall. The Sepulcher has been reinforced with the new Forsaken architecture and the surrounding cemetery has increased dramatically in size. Several new Forsaken outposts have been erected, and fortifications can be found along the road including rebuilt walls, fencing, and bridges. The Plague containers are present in many places as well. There is also a Horde Coffin Hauler pulled by a Subdued Forest Ettin which acts as a high-speed transport with several stops along the way from north to south Silverpine. It should be noted that Silverpine Forest uses frequent phasing as characters advance with quests. Areas affected: * The Sepulcher- Reinforced with Forsaken architecture seen in Northrend and now has a proper road leading to it. * Greymane Wall- has been destroyed opening up access to an empty Gilneas. The nearby refugee camp is gone. Additional areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Beren's Peril – SE of here an open wall of Forsaken design that separates Silverpine from Hillsbrad Foothills * The Dead Field – it appears this has been replaced with a new Forsaken encampment, the Forsaken Rear Guard * The Decrepit Ferry – plague tanks are on and leading up to the ferry dock * Fenris Isle – Rothide Gnolls are gone, replaced by Hillsbrad Refugees * The Ivar Patch – NE of here is a new hub called the Forsaken High Command * North Tide's Run – now the North Tide's Beachhead, where Worgen have successfully destroyed several Horde ships and war machines * Olsen's Farthing – hills between this area and The Sepulcher have been opened; appears to have been taken by the Forsaken for a bit, but now is under the control of Bloodfang Stalkers * Pyrewood Village – north of here is now called The Forsaken Front; area around here is now charred from battle; a road leads from the Village to Gilneas through the Greymane Wall (though not to Gilneas City), and the area beneath the road is flooded * The Shining Strand – taken by the Forsaken – Murlocs are gone * Ambermill – taken by the Forsaken, as part of a quest chain Cataclysm Beta - Silverpine Quest Line * Other – the road running through Silverpine has been greatly improved; an open wall now separates Silverpine from Tirisfal Glades, built with Forsaken architecture, and there are several plague tanks at the entrance; a new elite mob wanders the west shores of Silverpine, the Forest Ettin; all the Dalaran-type mobs seem to be holed up in Amber Mill now and are not on the main roads * New Hunter Pets – Skitterweb Lurker (Spider) File:Silverpine_Forest_bridge.jpg|Forsaken bridge People and Culture The Forsaken control Silverpine Forest. As undead freed from the Lich King’s control under Sylvanas Windrunner, they wage war upon the Scourge in the hopes of destroy it. Some also take dislike to the living, and so their list of allies is thin. Forsaken resemble men and women, but their skin is a decayed gray and dead flesh shows in places. The Forsaken have a special contingent known as the Deathguard, who wander through Silverpine on constant patrol. The Royal Apothecary Society, a Forsaken organization devoted to creating new toxins and alchemical substances, also has a strong presence here. They have concerns with Dalaran's increased interest in the region. A gnoll band called the Rothides lives here as well. They too appear to have been afflicted with the plague of undeath for their fur is gray and patchy, and their eyes yellow, rheumy and sick-looking. Though their origins are unknown, the Rothides and the Forsaken wage a constant guerrilla war against each other. A few humans inhabit Silverpine, formed of Gilneas' refugees and the wizards of Dalaran. Those who inhabit Pyrewood Village below Shadowfang Keep bear a terrible nocturnal curse, transforming into worgen by moonlight. Lands of Conflict, pg. 103, 104 Geography Silverpine Forest is a vast, primeval wood that runs along Lordaeron’s rugged western coast. The land is fairly flat, but small hills, mossy overhangs and grassy knolls are common. Razed farms and vacant gold mines dot a land commonly described as "forsaken". Many wild and aggressive creatures roam through the trees. Lands of Conflict, pg. 104 Silverpine Forest contains no raid dungeons or PvP areas. Shadowfang Keep, the level 18-21 instanced dungeon, can be found here, as well as the micro dungeon Pyrewood Village. The only travel hub in this area is the Horde-aligned Sepulcher, though there is easy access to the northern regions from the nearby Forsaken capital at Undercity. It is possible to cross the Greymane Wall by exploiting the terrain. It is, however, quite empty, containing only a few token trees and hills before becoming flat, untextured landscape completely walled in by mountains. The recently-revealed World of Warcraft: Cataclysm expansion pack will see this area opened, as the Worgen region of Gilneas. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Silverpine Forest Dungeons Elite areas *Pyrewood Village: This village is home to a group of humans cursed by Arugal - they are doomed at night to transform into worgen. The creatures are level 13-15 elite. When in human form, the villagers are friendly toward Alliance players, though they are still hostile to the Horde. However, once night falls, the humans transform into worgen and attack both sides indiscriminately. Getting there ; Horde:From the crossroads outside Undercity, run west following the signs. To pick up the flight path, continue to follow the path into the forest until you see a signposted turn off to the west to The Sepulcher. Alternatively you can swim across Lordamere Lake from behind Undercity. ; Alliance:From Southshore run north to the main road, then turn left and head all the way in to Silverpine Forest. Travel hubs The only travel hub in Silverpine Forest is the Horde-aligned Sepulcher in the north. Alliance players will have to run in from Southshore in Hillsbrad Foothills to the east. Flight paths from the Sepulcher * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills Adjacent regions Notable characters Silverpine Forest is home to several forsaken of note. At the Sepulcher, High Executor Hadrec sends promising young forsaken to investigate the activity of the local Rot Hide gnolls. He is assisted in his efforts by Apothecary Renferrel, who also seeks to concoct a new plague using various animal organs as ingredients. And nearby, the devious Dalar Dawnweaver ponders the presence of the worgen in Silverpine Forest. Quests Silverpine Forest quests are exclusively Horde-aligned. They begin at level 10 and run to level 20, though their limited number can make it difficult for undead players to move into the nearby Hillsbrad Foothills (the next zone for Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms). Many cross the sea to the Barrens or head to the Ghostlands via Silvermoon City to quest as a result. Quests of note in this area include the Arugal quest chain, in which players help Dalar Dawnweaver research the archmage's lupine curse. Resources * Cloth ** ** * Herbs ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Leather ** ** ** * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Bog beasts *Frenzies *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Worgen *Worgs Lore There is a map in Warcraft III named Silverpine Forest. Patch changes * References External links fr:Forêt des Pins Argentés Category:Woods Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Silverpine Forest Category:Forsaken territories Category:Warcraft III maps